


Extra Cheese and Extra Bacon

by inSarahslife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inSarahslife/pseuds/inSarahslife
Summary: Request: Please give me some Jim Hopper Fluff where he’s super sick and he needs soup and blankets and loooove





	Extra Cheese and Extra Bacon

“Jim Hopper if you do not get out of this kitchen and let me take care of you I’m gonna punch you.” You pointed your finger in the face of a pale Hopper who was in the kitchen trying to make something for himself.

“I’m fine,” He assured in a nasally voice. “I’m the goddamn Chief, you shouldn’t have to be taking care of me.” His declaration was followed by fits of sneezes.

“I don’t care if you’re Ronald Reagan, I’m taking care of you.” He rolled his and sauntered back to his spot on the couch. Once you had picked up on the fact that he was sick, you made a pot of potato soup for him and brought it over along with your warmest blankets to help him get better.

“You got it, boss.”

“Why don’t you go change into something more comfortable?”

“I’m comfy in what I’m wearing.” He shrugged, looking down at his attire.

“Really? You’re comfortable in jeans and a collared shirt?” He nodded. “Tough shit, go change.”

“I don’t have any ‘comfy clothes’.”

“Hop, I must know you more than I know myself.” You went to your bag that you brought from your house that had the clothes you got for him and tossed them to him.

“What’s this?” He began examining his new clothes.

“They’re called sweatpants and a t shirt. I had a feeling you wouldn’t have anything comfy for yourself so I stopped and got you some.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re not gonna get better unless you’re as relaxed as you possibly can be. And also because you’re my boyfriend and I love showering you with gifts.” You smiled. “Go change. I’ll get the movie started.” He slowly got off the couch and went to go change. 

You poured him and yourself a bowl of soup and placed it on the end table. You went to the tv and took the VHS cassette out of his sleeve and put it in the VHS player. 

“Well, Y/N, I can honestly say that I’ve never been comfier.” Hopper admitted while he walked back in the room.

“That’s because I’m smart. You should start listening to me more.” You winked.

“Whatever you say, dear.” He breathed out and flopped on the couch. “What movie did you rent?”

You smirked and went to the kitchen to grab three empty beer bottles. You put your thumb, pointer finger, and ring finger in a bottle and began clinking them together.

“Warriors, come out to play!” You sang the famous line from the Warriors. A small smile was planted on his lips at your response.

“A classic.” You removed your fingers and put the bottles back where they were.

“It’s like three years old, but that’s okay.” 

“I know a classic when I see one.”

You grabbed some of your blankets that you brought from your place and threw them over Hopper’s body. You went back to your bag and brought it into the living room with you. You pulled out a container of Vicks vapor rub and scooped a little out with your fingers. 

“Go like this,” You commanded, showing him your upper lip curled into his mouth. Once he repeated, you rubbed the Vick’s underneath his nose which confused him when you did. “It helps clear your congestion in your nose.” 

“What else have you got in your bag of wonders, Mary Poppins?” 

“I have tissues, cough drops, tea, and cigarettes for later.”

“I already have some.” He nodded to the counter where his pack was at.

“But I got you Camel Menthols.” You tossed him the green box that you had gotten at the drug store earlier. “Menthols are good when you’re sick. Now, eat your soup before it gets cold.” 

“Did you-”

“Yes, I added extra bacon and extra cheese for you.” You interrupted with a knowing grin.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” 

“If you do, you’ll at least have had soup pretty good soup in your days. It would’ve been a nice and fulfilling life.”

“Thank you for taking care of me today. You didn’t have to do all that. But despite being sick, I had a great time.” Hopper said from the other side of the couch. You pushed yourself to him and gave him a kiss.

“It’s my job to take care of you.”

“You dumbass, you’re not supposed to kiss me. Now, you’re gonna get sick, too.” He shook his head at you.

“I can’t not kiss my boyfriend. Besides, when I get sick, then it’s your turn to take care of me.” You smirked and gave him another kiss.

“Just as long as you don’t puke. If you do, you’re cleaning that shit up.” He joked with a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone reading, kudos/comment because it's fun to wake up to (:  
> -Sarah


End file.
